To save battery power, a mobile device or other computing device may include power saving circuitry to switch the device to a suspended state after a predetermined period of time of being idle. While the device is no longer concerned with user interaction during this period of time, periodic network transmissions between the device and other devices on a network may still be desirable. The device may be configured to wake up for a predetermined period of time to process incoming network packets. The predetermined time may be set to accommodate the longest expected packet processing time. Since many packets may be processed in a shorter amount of time, waking up a computing device for the same predetermined amount of time for every packet may cause the device to be out of the suspended state for more time than actually needed, which may undermine the energy saving goals of the power saving circuitry while on a network.